


Cowboy's First Ride

by writing_ramblings



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sex, Virgin Jesse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_ramblings/pseuds/writing_ramblings
Summary: Jesse is still a virgin at 25 and doesn't understand why his teammates won't throw him a bone already. The cowboy seems affected by this and wonders what's wrong with him until he finds out he's not the problem. But the way his commander looks at him makes the others step off. Like Jesse belongs to Gabriel.





	Cowboy's First Ride

People always seem surprise when they find out Jesse’s still a virgin at 25. He flirts on daily basis with anything that has a pulse. Even omnics have been at the receiving end of his charming words. Sex didn’t used to be a big deal to Jesse. He spent his youth running from death in a gang, sex and love was the least of his worries. If he needed to relief stress, a cigarette or a few minutes with his hand would do the trick before he had to grab his gun and run again. When Blackwatch busted the Deadlock and he was recruited, he was too busy training, studying the subjects he fell behind and trying not to end in jail.

After turning 21, Jesse started trying outside of base. He went to bars and clubs, talked with strangers nonstop and dance with them until his legs hurt. But he could never walk out with them in hand. After turning 23, he met a guy, maybe seven to ten years older than him. Dark, handsome and sharp features that were too familiar to Jesse. He thought of roman sculptures and paintings of angels before realizing why they were appealing to him. The man was a sweet talker and almost made Jesse melt in his hand, but he could not leave the bar with the handsome stranger. To this day, Jesse still bangs his head against a wall when he remembers. He could have had an adventure.

Gabriel, his commander, found him roaming the halls after that night as Jesse moaned about his regret. He confided in Gabriel, he had been the first person Jesse trusted in Blackwatch. They hand grown closer with years, moved together in the battlefield like long time dance partners and can speak of memories and joke like no one was around them. They go to eat outside of base and return with the night at their heels. They had no sense of time or personal space.

Gabriel laughed and said there were bigger things to worry about in their line of work, to not rush it. If he hadn’t gone to a motel room with any of the strangers he had tried, there was a reason for it. Jesse diverted to the showers after their talk and stood under a warm spray. Reyes has been the subject of his fantasies since Jesse joined Blackwatch. He loved the times when he had his own room before he was officially recruited, when he could moan Gabriel’s name without a care of being heard as he thought of his sharp jaw, scars that told tales of war and a voice like velvet that could make him bend over the commander’s desk on command. He pictured Reyes pinning him to the bed, making him scream for mercy like a call to the devil all night to satisfy his needs until he left Jesse’s legs numb.

Jesse life was a fast one, he couldn’t sit and wait forever. He has seen it flashed before his eyes many times when a bullet brushes his face or a bomb goes off nearby, barely missing him. That’s why his body has been aching for more than a touch or a kiss. He has gone through every Blackwatch agent that’s single and been blunt about it if they seem interested. But they turn the cowboy down quickly after, as if they had regretted it. It surprises Jesse they think he would have taken someone to bed by now when they keep turning him down. It doesn’t help that he had tried to hook up with his roommate, Shannon, recently. The guy turned him down kindly, saying he didn’t like hooking up with teammates. But then Jesse arrived earlier than intended from a mission a night ago and caught him rolling around with another agent. Jesse didn’t confront Shannon about it, it wasn’t his right to ask for explanation. But an uneasy feeling has been sitting in his stomach since then. Jesse pushes the mashed potatoes to the sides, then back together. He creates a mountain just to break it apart again as his brain works none stop. His stomach keeps clenching every time he tried to eat.

“What’s got you so down, McCree?” Rainer, an agent that has been having dinner with brings him back to earth.

“Just thinkin’,” Jesse mumbles, still playing with his food. “Tell me, Rainer, am I ugly?”

“You’re a handsome lad. Gotten hotter with years, McCree,” the agent responds.

“So why wouldn’t you sleep with me?” McCree blurts out, there were no barriers between him and Rainer.

Rainer laughs. “Still hung up when I let you down a few weeks ago?”

Jesse shrugs as he keeps poking at his food. “Not exactly. Ev’ryone just shuts me down. Thought with time n’ all, someone would’ve thrown me a bone.”

“Still haven’t found a victim?” Rainer asks before taking a bite off their slice of pie.

“That sounds nasty. Have you been sayin’ that around? ‘Hey, McCree is looking for a sacrifice!’”

Rainer cocks their head with a smirk, “Maybe.”

Jesse scoffs, “No wonder they all turn me down.”

“Well it ain’t because you’re ugly, cowboy.”

“I must be doing something wrong.”

“Have you tried with Shimada?”

Jesse scoffs. “I’m afraid he’ll cut my dick off on the spot.”

Rainer waves him off, “He just needs a good dick, that’s all. Like you. Pretty sure he’d say yes.”

“Doubt it.” Jesse taps his fingers. Genji and him have gotten closer since he was brought here, but not to that level. Genji still needs healing. “I’m not begging ya or anythin’, but I’d like to know: why did ya say no t’me?”

Rainer looks around, the cafeteria is almost empty by now. It’s like Rainer’s avoiding eye contact at first, but then they stare right at Jesse with solid hazel eyes as they chew on a new bite of pie. Jesse feels his nerves raising with ever silent second. He realizes Rainer was just waiting to have enough privacy to drop the truth. Jesse thinks of the worst: _they don’t trust you, a criminal, enough. They think your idea of orgasm is shooting them in the back. They’re afraid you will poison them with your sperm. Rob them. Slit their throats while they sleep…_

“Reyes looks at you in this way…” Rainer trails off and Jesse blinks, not expecting those words. “Like you’re his or something.”

Jesse frowns. “I’m no one’s.”

“We know, but the way he always watches over you and takes care of you... We’re Blackwatch, McCree. We know when something is too dangerous for us to get involved with.”

“ _We_?” McCree repeats.

Rainer shrugs. “Kimura has seen the footage of you two on the roofs and coming late when you can sneak out to eat. And we all notice the way he looks at you.”

“You keep sayin’ that, but what do you mean?”

“Like he wants you, moron.” Rainer leans forward, making the words clear for Jesse’s foggy mind.

“Well…” Jesse drawls. What Rainer said is still working on him. “He has no right to do that. He has never said anything and that’s why ya’ll won’t sleep with me?”

Rainer nods and shrugs again, nonchalantly. “Pretty much. Kimura had a plan to get him to say something to you, clear it all up so we knew if we had a green light, but I think it’s better if you both figure it out.”

“There’s nothing to figure out. Ya’ll afraid he will bite your head off or something if you sleep with me?”

Rainer looks around, making sure the few people left hadn’t heard or figured out who they’re talking about. “Is more than that, McCree. C’mon.”

Rainer gets up and Jesse decides to follow them, leaving half of his dinner behind, not caring about cleaning right now.

“Reyes has done so much for us and others,” Rainer starts once they’re in an empty hallway. “He deserves some happiness. We’re not going to be assholes and screw the guy he probably feels something for. Get me?”

It takes him a few seconds, but Jesse nods. It still doesn’t sit right with him. Gabriel has been the reason for his fantasies when they take full drive, he would have said ‘yes’ to him, no questions. But Gabriel decided to leave everyone else wondering. Feeling threatened if they get that close to Jesse because he’s _his_ without speaking to Jesse about it. Meanwhile, Jesse’s making himself a fool, getting denied and embarrassed by his teammates.

“Since when have y'all noticed this?” Jesse asks.

Rainer thinks, collecting their thoughts. “He has always seen something in you, I know that. That’s why he went through so much trouble to get you here. He still kept a close eye on you because of who you were, a Deadlock member.”

“Criminal,” Jesse adds and he’s not surprised when Rainer nods. He knew this. Everyone didn’t trust him when he arrive. He didn’t have much trust either. Gabriel was the first.

“But then, around the time you turned twenty-four, his gaze changed. I think he realized it himself. You can’t blame him for not doing anything about it. He’s your commander—even if Blackwatch doesn’t care who sleeps with who, we don’t know how that will look to the others. Second, you’re younger than him, by _a few years_.” The last words come with sarcasm. Gabriel had recently turned forty. “It must have taken him a while to accept it himself. He’s a war hero, who has seen some shit, probably thinks he doesn’t deserve good things for what he has done and then comes this young, sparky, young man and he’s smitten.”

McCree’s lips twitch to a quick smile.

“So excuse me for not sleeping with you. I didn’t want to make our commander sad. I’m horrible.”

Jesse chuckles. “Alright, I get it.” Jesse sighs and scratches the back of his head. He needs to stop walking and Rainer gives a few more steps before realizing Jesse is behind. “I don’t know what to think, to be honest.”

“Why don’t you sleep on it? And take it easy on looking for someone to fool around with. I know life’s short, especially ours, but you might be going too fast to notice an opportunity.” Rainer shrugs. “Or make one”

 

* * *

 

Jesse could not sleep after those words. He took a warm shower and laid on his bed while Shannon slept on the other side of the room. He kept tossing and turning, sitting up and even standing to pace a few steps before lying back down.

All those nights on the roofs with Gabriel, exchanging stories or gossiping and laughing until their cheeks hurt. The few times they shared the same flame of a lighter for their cigars, being so close and seeing the flame flickering in Reyes’ gorgeous eyes. The times he went to deliver a mission report in the middle of the night and still found his commander working in his office. Jesse would stay and talk to him as the night passed, sometimes they would fall into a comfortable silence.

He remembers a time they went to a bar in Dorado while on a mission. How Gabriel wrapped his arm around Jesse’s waists when a sleazy looking guy approached him. The glare he gave the stranger and then how he quickly changed to gentle when he looked at Jesse. Gabriel’s arm lingered for too long around Jesse and he still feels the heat growing in his face and stomach from back then. He wished for Gabriel to keep him close. To trap him between his solid body and a wall and let everyone know Jesse was taken by Commander Reyes. Let everyone know Gabriel wanted him—including Jesse.

The most vibrant memory that comes to mind is the eve of his twenty-four birthday. Gabriel and Jesse had just arrived at base after a rough mission and Gabriel invited him to his room to lay back for a few minutes. He opened a bottle of whiskey and both drank until they couldn’t keep their eyes open. Jesse now realizes the closeness they had that night. Both on the couch, drinking and leaning from the other. If Jesse hadn’t been full of alcohol something might have happened.

He can’t help still feel upset about it. If Gabriel would have approached him about it, something could have happened. Jesse wouldn’t have gone through those embarrassing nights of trying to pick up strangers. Of trying to flirt with agents that thought he was exclusive to Gabriel.

 

* * *

 

Jesse knocks on Gabriel’s bedroom door, knows his commander is awake. When Gabriel opens it, his eyes widen. Most likely by the look on Jesse’s face.

“What’s wrong?” His commander asks with worry.

“Couldn’t sleep.” Jesse’s gaze trails to his feet.

Gabriel nods and steps aside. Jesse quickly walks inside, not wanting to start anything in the hallway.

“You can’t just do that, y’know?” Jesse turns to face Gabriel.

Gabriel raises an eyebrow as he steps closer. “Do what?”

“Act like I’m yours and not do anything about it.” Jesse’s jaw clenches.

Gabriel’s brows furrow and he swallows, “What are you talking about, McCree?”

“The others. They don’t wanna sleep with me because they think you want me or something. Like I’m off limits even though we’re nothing.”

Gabriel seems taken back, like his biggest secret has been revealed and by the blush on his cheeks, Jesse realizes that just might be it.

“You’re still hung up on that?” Gabriel scoffs and walks by Jesse, trying to change the subject. “There are more important things in life than getting laid.”

“I’d like to have sex once in my life, at least. And you’re getting in the way.”

Gabriel turns sharply back towards him. “I haven’t done shit.”

“That’s exactly the problem: you haven’t done shit.” Gabriel’s nostrils flare at Jesse’s words, but the young agent continues. “People are talking, apparently. Say you look at me in this way that makes them step off. Yet you step back and leave me thinking something’s wrong with _me_.” Jesse walks closer and stares into Gabriel’s eyes. He searches for that look, for a sign of something. He thinks he sees it. He can see a flicker of a fire, like when they share a lighter before a smoke. Or when they watch the sun set. But Jesse can’t tell if that’s him seeing it, or if Gabriel is truly showing him. “If you wanna do something, do it already.”

Gabriel nods as he exhales and his shoulders drop some tension. Jesse can’t read him correctly; sees anger, betrayal and shame portrayed in the man’s face.

“You want me to do something?” Gabriel gives that step that was between Jesse and him.

Jesse shivers as Gabriel’s breath brushes his lips. He can’t back away or speak, he just nods.

Gabriel smirks like he just found a victim to devour for the night. It scares and thrills Jesse.

“ _Fine._ ”

Jesse gasps when Gabriel picks him up by his thighs. Obediently, Jesse wraps his legs around Gabriel’s waist and holds on to the man’s shoulders. Gabriel keeps his fierce eyes on Jesse’s while he walks and their mouths are close, but not close enough. Gabriel places Jesse down on his dresser, pushing and knocking a bottle of perfume, after shave and other products.

“¿Te han besado antes, dulcito?” Gabriel murmurs.

Jesse’s mouth is too dry; he licks his lips as he nods.

Gabriel having the idea of this being Jesse’s first kiss kind of offends him. But it’s all forgotten when Gabriel closes the gap between them and makes sure to kiss him right. It might not be Jesse’s first, but it feels like a true first kiss should be like. Soft, warm and soothing as it goes; innocent even. It takes his breath away, making him cling to Gabriel’s neck for life. No one has ever come close to kissing him like this. So tender, yet there’s a few tugs on his lips to add that burn.

Jesse moans when Gabriel continues savoring him. He can feel the older man smiling before slipping his tongue in McCree’s mouth. When the agent responds the same, Gabriel returns with a moan of his own. The commander’s hands travel all over Jesse’s chest, stomach, hips and thighs. The thin, soft shirt over Jesse’s body moves swiftly under Gabriel’s hands, causing goosebumps under the fabric. Reyes’ hands linger between Jesse’s thighs, but stay clear of the hardening cock under his pajama pants. Jesse whines to the teasing and Gabriel moves away, looking too pleased with himself.

“Feeling good?” Gabriel asks before licking his lips. The tip of his tongue brushes Jesse’s swollen lips.

“Really good,” Jesse assures before he initiates a second kiss.

Gabriel picks him up one more and Jesse doesn’t pay attention to where they go. He keeps kissing him as if that is what’s keeping him in the air. He doesn’t care if this is all he gets for tonight. It’s enough to make his heart beat at full speed and his stomach tingle with millions of butterflies. He wants Gabriel to take him higher, to help Jesse touch the sun without needing wings. His lungs start burning, asking for a breath, but Jesse could happily die from lack of air.

Gabriel puts him down on his bed as softly as he can and crawls on top to continue ravishing the younger man. His lips map paths down Jesse’s jaw, neck and collar bones. His hands sneak under the shirt to trace Jesse’s stomach. Gabriel caresses the hard muscles and grabs at the rolls of fat on the side. Jesse lets out a small chuckle and Gabriel grins before kissing him again. His stomach tickles from inside of him, the thrill and anticipation building in the area the longer Gabriel peppers kisses over him.

“I will go easy, angelito. Treat you real nice. Make you feel amazing,” Gabriel murmurs, close to Jesse’s lips.

The young man’s breath shutters.

“I’ll take good care of you, chiquito.”

Jesse had no doubt of that. If he trusted Gabriel to take a bullet for him, he’s sure he will make him feel a real orgasm until morning.

Gabriel peels off Jesse’s shirt and his own. Jesse watches Gabriel’s naked upper body as he stares down at him. Heat adds to the excitement pooling in the cowboy’s stomach. The butterflies inside of him fly with wings of fire, setting his bones ablaze. It’s all thrilling and new. Jesse doesn’t know where to put his hands, if he should keep his legs stretched out or where to even look at Gabriel. Reyes’ body is driving him crazy and thirsty for a taste, but his parted lips and tantalizing axinite eyes call to the younger man’s lust. Jesse grows desperate and sits up to kiss every inch of dark brown skin he can reach. Gabriel uses his hand to tangle between Jesse’s locks and sooth him through while Jesse continues to kiss the crooks of Reyes’ abs and hips. He kisses the start of the happy trail down his belly button. He starts feeling thirst to kiss lower. Gabriel growls and pulls Jesse away when the agent’s fingers play on the waist line of his pants.

Gabriel pushes Jesse to lie down and pins his wrist on the mattress as he kisses Jesse’s chest and pays close attention to his nipples. Jesse squirms and moans beneath him as he arcs his back. Gabriel nibbles and licks around the dark circle before sucking lightly. The cowboy moans to the unfamiliar sensation. Once satisfied, Gabriel moves to the other nipple and does the same routine. Jesse doesn’t look, but he can picture both nipples erect to the abuse. Jesse gasps and bites his bottom lip; they haven’t done much and Gabriel already has him on the edge of losing his voice.

“Bet you didn’t know how good this felt, huh, Jesse? Look at that,” Gabriel murmurs before tracing one of his fingers over Jesse’s red bottom lip. “Already looking like a mess. Wait until I really get my mouth on you.”

“Gabe,” Jesse sighs, the nickname familiar to his tongue.

“I will make you scream my name until it’s tattooed on your lungs, cariño.” Gabriel quickly moves forward and kisses Jesse’s quivering lips.

Gabriel releases Jesse’s hands and they quickly find their way to the back of his head, pulling the commander closer until their noses hurt from being pressed against the other. Gabriel’s strong hands slip under Jesse and his nails pinch the skin, wanting the cowboy to melt into him from the searing heat brewing between them.

Jesse swears his cells burst into flames the longer Gabriel kisses his lips and skin. Jesse’s hard cock tents his pajamas pants and he’s aching for freedom, for the cool air of the bedroom to brush the head. His hips buckled up, needing Gabriel to pin him down once more, to touch him, to feel Gabriel’s own member. This is a burning desire he haven’t felt before. He knows horny, even lust. A crimson lust that has been firing him for Reyes for a few years now. But finally having him between his arms and legs was something new and better. It was that desire being fulfilled, that lust being sated.

Gabriel pulls away from leaving bite marks on Jesse’s collarbones and looks down to his lover. Both have hazy gazes and their eyelids are too heavy to keep them fully opened. “What do you want, dulcito?”

“Touch me, Gabe, please,” Jesse doesn’t care if he sounds needy. That’s why he’s here. To finally feel what it’s like to satisfy his lust and to get to that high.

Gabriel smirks and caresses Jesse’s hair where it lays in all directions on the pillow. Gabriel has so many plans in mind, he wants to bruise every inch of that pure skin Jesse owns. It has felt blades, bullets and only pain. Gabriel wants to spoil it with care, seal the scars that burn Jesse at night. He wants to relax Jesse, get him to a point where he’s almost numb, just to snap him awake. To cause Jesse to feel Gabriel for a week, to leave him that good kind of exhaustion that will keep him too tired to feel any other paint while he sleeps.

Gabriel’s hand sneaks down Jesse’s stomach and lingers on the happy trail of dark hairs under his belly button. Jesse starts breathing hard, trying to regain the air his lungs lost. Gabriel watches him, never disconnecting his gaze from Jesse’s. He’s loving the view of Jesse panting, almost fainting on his bed. Gabriel wishes he could take a picture of how desperate Jesse looks already, with blown pupils and swollen, shiny lips. Finally, he gives in to the destination and cups Jesse’s cock. Jesse gasps and his fingers dig on Gabriel’s shoulder when the commander starts moving his hand around him.

Gabriel hooks a finger on the waistline of Jesse’s pants and pulls it down slowly, letting the fabric tease Jesse first. Jesse’s cock springs free and Gabriel wastes no time getting his hand on it. First, he traces the veins with just his fingertip, barely touching it. His eyes still on Jesse, watching the younger man blush and look away when he makes noises that embarrass him.

“Don’t look away from me, dulcito. Wouldn’t want you to miss me in action, would you?”

Even before Jesse looks back at Gabriel, he can feel the smirk on the mischievous tone coming from him. This time, Jesse pulls Gabriel’s face to kiss the older man. Gabriel moans when Jesse slips his tongue into his mouth. Gabriel believes Jesse earns it and wraps his hand around the twitching cock, causing Jesse to bite the older man’s bottom lip.

Gabriel gives Jesse a squeeze as he strokes up. He loosens the grip when he goes down. When he reaches the head again, his thumb goes over the slit, spreading precum over it. Gabriel kisses every bit of Jesse’s skin he comes across on his way down, focuses more on his hips where he leaves a few bite marks. He looks back at Jesse and the cowboy can’t look away as Reyes pulls out his tongue and brushes the tip to the side of his cock. Jesse sighs as it twitches against Gabriel’s mouth, searching for another lick, but the man pulls away with a smile. He decides to pay attention to Jesse’s thighs while his hand continues to stroke Jesse’s dick.

Gabriel starts murmuring charming names against Jesse’s heated skin, a lot of them in Spanish, making Jesse rolls his eyes under his eyelids. Gabriel uses his tongue to spell sweet nothings in the salty patches in Jesse’s inner thighs. Jesse crawls into Gabriel’s short hair, pushing him towards where he wants until his cock bumps against his cheek.

Gabriel growls a laugh and bites harder than Jesse’s use to, causing him to yelp.

“I said I’d take care of you, Jesse.”

“Yer just teasin’,” Jesse whines.

“It’ll be worth it.” Gabriel kisses the inner thigh as he keeps stroking Jesse’s cock. Jesse groans and lays back into the pillow, his hands let go of Gabriel to pull at the sheets under him.

Gabriel strokes him a few times and traces the veins again with his finger. He hardly touches the head, enjoying the way Jesse tenses when he caresses close.

He takes pity on the younger man and plants a tender kiss on the side of the shaft. Then another quick one higher. He waits, tortures Jesse a bit more, until his lips come in contact with the head. Jesse sighs and arcs his back. He lifts his head to watch the show, knowing Gabriel will finally start.

Gabriel kisses the leaking cock a few more times and licks a stripe up before circling his tongue over the slit. He collects precum and swallows it before doing another round. They hardly blink as they look at one another. Jesse’s eyes go from his cock to Gabriel’s, anticipating the moment until it happens. Gabriel presses the head of Jesse’s cock against his lips before taking it inch by inch into his mouth.

“F-fuck,” Jesse breathes out as his hand falls on Gabriel’s head.

Is the first time this kind of heat and wetness surrounds Jesse’s cock. He got used to the feel of his hand, he never thought this is how it would feel like to have something different. Something so much better. Gabriel reaches halfway before returning, letting Jesse’s cock slip out of his mouth. He plays around the head, licking, kissing and tracing the veins. He doesn’t last long without Jesse in his mouth again. The younger man tastes delightful and Gabriel thinks he just found something better to be addicted to other than cigars.

He positions himself better over Jesse as he lowers his head.

“G-Gabe?” Jesse shutters when his commander doesn’t stop sinking. “O-oh, fuck.”

His cock feels big the deeper it gets into Gabriel’s mouth. He can feel the squeeze and the back of his throat. Jesse swallows hard when Gabriel pulls away and wraps his arms around the cowboy’s thighs as he sinks back to take him deeper until his chin rest on Jesse’s balls. Having no experience, he can’t say if Gabriel is the best at this, but damn, he is good. Jesse’s expectations will be too high to pass after tonight.

Jesse sees stars when he closes his eyes and sees the sun when he stares down at Gabriel. His hands slip off Gabriel’s head and Gabriel grabs them in his. The commander hasn’t stopped looking up at him, watching every move Jesse makes and counting the times he makes his lover shiver. Gabriel hasn’t touch himself in a couple of days, maybe weeks, being either too busy or too tired. His cock feels heavy with a load ready to spill. He wants to use Jesse’s body as a canvas for it and the sight of the cowboy curving below him, the salty taste on his tongue and delightful sounds could make him orgasm any second. It was torture to hold himself back like this. Jesse wanted this and it’s his first time. Gabriel is going to make this good for Jesse, good enough to leave his legs too weak to walk out. But leave Jesse wanting to crawl back into Gabriel’s bed.

“I-I’m so close,” Jesse pants.

“That’s it, dulcito,” Gabriel says against the head of Jesse’s dick.

“No!” Jesse snaps. “I-I want more, please. Not yet, Gabe.”

Gabriel laughs like a demon who just spotted a new soul to ravage. He smiles by Jesse’s cock while his thumb brushes the head. “What do you want, mi cielo?”

“Fuck me, Gabe. Please.” Jesse sounds needy, as if he would fuck himself on Gabriel if he didn’t move fast enough.

Gabriel laughs before stroking Jesse’s cock as he kisses the head.

“Gabe, please,” Jesse cries out and Gabriel laughs again.

The older man crawls over Jesse, kissing the path up to his lips, releasing the throbbing cock and trapping it against his bulge. Jesse thrusts upwards as he kisses Gabriel passionately. Now he’s rethinking that whole fucking situation. Gabriel would have to part to get him ready and Jesse doesn’t want to let him go.

“Jesse,” Gabriel sighs between their lips, sensing Jesse’s desire to keep him right where he is. “We don’t have to do more than this if you don’t want to.”

“Damn, I want to.” Jesse kisses him deeper, making a statement. “But yer so damn addictive, Gabe. Fuck.”

Gabriel chuckles before Jesse’s all over him again. It takes him a few minutes, but he manages to pull away.

“Let me see you,” Jesse requests and Gabriel obliges quickly.

He pulls down his pants and he almost groans loudly when his cock finally breaks free. Jesse can feels his mouth watering. Gabriel is bigger than him, but nothing he doesn’t think he can’t handle. He knows Gabriel will prepare him and will be gentle. At any point, they can stop.

Jesse goes to sit up, wanting to touch and taste, but Gabriel holds him in place.

“It’s all about you, vaquero. I can deal with this later.”

Jesse licks his lips and looks up at him. “Next time?” His nerves almost pull his gaze away from Gabriel’s, but he wants to resist. He wants to take Gabriel in his own mouth soon and recreate the many fantasies he has had.

Gabriel hesitates, but he smiles. “Next time.”

Gabriel gets a bottle of lube and a condom from his nightstand, and crawls back over Jesse. Jesse is quick to wrap his arms around the commander, as if they’ve been apart for a week. Gabriel tries to sit back on his heels, but Jesse isn’t letting him go. It makes the older man smile in the kiss as he opens the bottle.

Jesse lets him go and lays back to watch how Gabriel stares at the open bottle. Jesse tilts his head in concern. “What’s wrong?”

Gabriel shakes his head and when he looks up, he’s wearing half a smile.

“Turn around for me, chiquito.”

The devilish tone makes Jesse’s legs shake, but he obeys without questioning. Gabriel stands on his knees and pushes Jesse’s head down. He feels the bottle and hears the low crinkle of the condom packet when both fall on the table. The commander towers over the agent’s back and starts planting a trail of kisses down his spine. Jesse counts them and feels the ghost of each kiss remaining on his skin like a warm breath. Reyes’ big, solid hands grab his hips tight and pulls them up. Jesse feels vulnerable and self-conscious. He didn’t expect to feel so fragile like this while his thighs tremble and he feels so exposed. His eyes widen when Gabriel pulls his cheeks apart with dry fingers. He can feel his heart against the mattress and his mouth opens to say something.

But all Jesse feels is a wet tongue and lips against his hole.

“Oh,” he whispers.

Gabriel rims Jesse’s hole with his tongue and pokes softly at it. He can feel it gaping at the tip of his tongue when he goes too deep. Jesse’s hands itch to touch himself, to end this torture, but it’s also the most blissful thing he has ever experience so far and Gabriel hasn’t fucked him yet.

The blood rush begins when Gabriel’s tongue makes its way inside. Jesse’s hands pull at his own hair and he moans into the pillow. Meanwhile, Gabriel moans against his pucker as he savors it and digs deeper. Gabriel can feel his own cock twitching, yearning for a touch, even a breeze, but he resists. He will get enough from Jesse’s tight hole and the pleasure of seeing him squirm under him. He will leave Jesse’s body trembling until morning.

Jesse hears the bottle opening again and squirting. Then a cold, slick finger joins Gabriel’s tongue around his gaping hole. Gabriel kisses one of Jesse’s ass cheeks before pulling away and using only his fingers to gently stretch the cowboy open. He only pushes the tip of his finger and pulls back, keeping this movement for a minute or so before he starts turning it sideways and out at the same time.

Jesse hasn’t stop voicing his pleasure since Gabriel started using his tongue on his hole. Even if Jesse feels very exposed and vulnerable in this position, he loves the control Gabriel has over him. He’s loving how he moves every time Gabriel turns his finger a certain way. He’s letting Gabriel have him in the most intimate way and letting him do as he pleases. He doesn’t want to dwell on how they could’ve done this sooner. What matters is that they’re doing it now and it feels better than his fantasies ever will.

It almost startles Jesse when Gabriel dips another finger. The new addition burns, but it starts feeling good the more Gabriel toys with it. He scissors them inside of Jesse and curls both fingers. Meanwhile, he gives squeezes and rubs Jesse’s cheeks, letting know the agent he will take care of him. A third finger joins in and its goes smoother than Jesse expected. There’s a sting, but Gabriel makes it easy for him. He’s soft even with his colossal fingers. Jesse thought he would lose interest with how long the preparing felt. But Gabriel kept him on the edge. His cock was twitching between his stomach and the bed, leaving a wet spot to mark his lust.

“Alright, mi sol,” Gabriel’s fingers almost pull away. “I’m going to fuck you now. Tell me: do you still want me to?”

“God, yes!” Jesse hisses.

Gabriel can’t help smiling. “Are you sure you’re ready?”

Jesse hesitates. “I think I am.”

Gabriel nods. “Well, you just need to say ‘stop’ and I will, alright?”

He pulls his fingers out and they feel too good, causing Jesse to moan.

“On your back, I wanna see your sweet reaction.”

Jesse nibbles on his bottom lip as he turns. Gabriel cradles his neck and kisses him before he lies down. Jesse’s nerves start to cease the longer they kiss. Gabriel lures Jesse to lie down this way and both moan together when they’re cocks come in contact for the first time. Jesse can’t resist and wraps a hand around both of them.

“J-Jesse,” Gabriel pants before diving to kiss him again.

The size difference is even more noticeable when both cocks press to the other. Gabriel’s feels unfamiliar, but fits perfectly in Jesse’s hand, like it was sculptured for it. The stroking last very little. Gabriel moves Jesse’s hand away as he positions himself between the cowboy’s thighs. Gabriel kisses Jesse’s pout away, and they start to slowly part, giving each other short kisses the further Gabriel goes. Jesse tells himself to remain put as Gabriel slips on the condom and coats himself with lube. It’s going to happen soon and he can’t rush it now. He tries to keep his body relax. Gabriel has been satisfying him enough to make him feel light.

Gabriel aligns his cock with Jesse’s entrance and looks into Jesse’s brown eyes. They’re set like deep, black holes he could fall into and swim forever. He can imagine his pupils look the same, if not bigger. He has the man he has been craving for a while. He never wanted to tell Jesse about his feelings, never wanted his agent to feel obligated to act. He always thought this were his feelings alone. Gabriel has witnessed Jesse flirting with many others and though he wished it had been him a couple of times, he never resented the cowboy for it.

Now Jesse laid on his back, in his bed. Sheets and cowboy a mess with flushed skin and swollen lips. Cock throbbing and leaking on his stomach. And looking at Gabriel like he was made of gold or had cured him of sin. Jesse was a pretty sight.

“Con calma, dulcito,” Gabriel whispers and Jesse nods.

Gabriel starts slow and doesn’t go far. But it’s enough for Jesse to see the galaxy when he closes his eyes. The stretch burns and sets his whole body on fire. His bones tense and feel like glass under his tender skin. His stomach clenches and the butterflies clog his lungs as they flutter faster. It’s a mix of feelings and a lot of them are new and too strong to fight against.

Gabriel pulls the head of his cock out and rubs it against the pucker, waiting to see if Jesse wants to back out. Jesse looks at him, irises completely black, and clenches his teeth, releasing a growl. The commander smiles as he gets the message and pushes back in. He thrusts delicately, tries not to go too far on the first few pushes. Jesse’s eyes roll to the back of his head and his mouth has trouble staying closed and quiet. He starts rambling words Gabriel can hardly understand, but gets a few of his usual nicknames for people. Darlin. Sweetheart. Honeybee.

“Dulcito, you feel so good,” Gabriel praises. “So tight and warm for me.”

“Just you. Fuck, just you, Gabe,” Jesse says.

Gabriel can’t help feel happy about this moment. Not only is he turning Jesse into a mess, the cowboy looks close to satisfy. And Jesse gave him the chance to take care of this, to be his first. Gabriel was going to make sure to make it good and unforgettable. Before the night ends, he’ll make sure Jesse’s whole body has been explored. Jesse needs will be completely fulfilled and he won’t desire anyone else. At least he won’t need anyone else for a while. Whether Jesse decides to move on to someone else or stay, Gabriel will leave his own mark on the cowboy.

“Please, Gabe, I’m c-close,” Jesse cries, eyes shutting.

Gabriel nods as his eyes close in bliss. His hands let go of Jesse’s hips in search of the younger hands. He pins them in the bed and starts shoving harder, making Jesse hiccup every sound that comes out of his mouth. He wraps a hand around Jesse’s bouncing cock and starts jerking it. The strokes are messy and sloppy, but Jesse noises tell him it’s more than enough.

Jesse arcs his back as he comes. A flash of light blinding his eyes and rush that almost knocks the air out of his lungs. He screams and pants into the air. His body starts shaking uncontrollably and his heart rate quickens faster than the speed of light. Gabriel lowers himself to kiss him, drinking his moans and pants. Jesse feels like he’s suffocating, like this will be his death. Gabriel still moves his hips forward, thrusting into him, searching for his own orgasm as he holds the younger man through his.

Gabriel kisses down Jesse’s neck and reaches his nipples. His skin raises in goose bumps and he gasps to how sensitive everything feels.

“Gabe, oh, Gabe,” Jesse pants as he rests his head back. His vision is in a blur and he feels dizzy if he lifts his head too high.

Meanwhile, Gabriel continues to caress every part of his body as Jesse shivers to the aftermath of his orgasm. Gabriel carefully turns him on his side and he lies behind him. He kisses under Jesse’s ear and neck, biting as he thrusts back into the gaping, sensitive hole. His right arm pillows Jesse’s head as his hand holds his forehead back.

“Fuck, everything is so… good.”

“Yes, it is, mi sol,” Gabriel pants against Jesse’s ear before biting the lobe. His hips jerk forward, trying to finish fast before it starts feeling uncomfortable to Jesse.

But the cowboy is still in a state of euphoria. Jesse looks over his shoulder at the older man and pulls him closer to kiss him. Gabriel follows gladly as his hips move faster. Jesse moans against his lips and yelps when Gabriel thrusts strongly.

“G-Gabe,” Jesse whines.

“J-just—Fuck,” Gabriel rests his forehead on Jesse’s shoulder, letting his sweat mix with the cowboy’s.

The orgasm hits him strong as his stomach clenches and he shots into the condom. He thrusts one more time, a deep as he can into Jesse, causing him to scream. Gabriel remains still inside of Jesse, waiting to soften. Both pant together and Gabriel’s right hand cradles over Jesse’s sweaty forehead and through his locks.

“Thank you, Gabe,” Jesse says, too delirious to form a longer sentence. “That was so good.” His head feels too heavy to lift.

“My pleasure,” Gabriel says against Jesse’s skin before he kisses it under his ear.

The younger man sighs to the slick feeling and sudden emptiness when Gabriel pulls out gently. Jesse turns on his back as Gabriel hovers over him. The cowboy gives him a lazy smile and Gabriel answers with a tender kiss.

Gabriel gets a wet towel from the bathroom and returns to clean Jesse’s stomach. Jesse watches him as he feels his legs still quivering after the event. Gabriel suddenly has a glow on him, probably because of the smile on his face, the glee and his eyes and the glaze of sweat over his chest. He feels numb, but it feels good. Like he’s in a deep sleep and having a vivid dream. Jesse sits up and captures Gabriel’s lips with his. He kisses him deeply and fast, like time’s running out on them. It might be. Jesse doesn’t know if he’ll spend the night under Gabriel’s sheets, even so he will have to leave by morning. Pretend this didn’t happen and act like he didn’t cross the line with his commander. He doesn’t regret it, and hopes Gabriel doesn’t either.

“Can we go again?” Jesse dares to asks, with voice almost shaking.

Gabriel’s laugh vibrates inside his chest. “All ready for me again, conejito?”

Jesse wraps his arms around Gabriel’s neck and says against the older man’s lips, “Always will be if you allow me, _sir_?”

Gabriel growls before he moves forward, pushing Jesse against the mattress and kissing him deep, almost burying the agent under his weight.

 

* * *

 

Jesse wakes with the light of the sun coming through the glass window. His eyelids flutter as his eyesight adjusts to the brightness. He’s delirious at first, making memory of the night before. His legs feel funny, but there’s a weightless feeling on his body at the same time. He feels happy. He turns on his back and stretches, the cold sheets feeling nicely against his skin. His left arm falls on an empty spot and the coolness starts to bother him. He doesn’t see Gabriel in the room nor hears him around. The air smells different, alarming and delicious. He looks at the nightstand to his right and finds a plate with a stack of pancakes, Sunnyside eggs and a lot of stripes of bacon. There’s also a glass of orange juice and another of water.

Jesse crawls closer, covers slipping lover to his waits. He smiles at the note by the plate that reads:

_At a meeting, will be back by lunch. Drink all the water – G_

When Jesse looks at the clock and how warm the breakfast looks, Gabriel couldn’t have left that long ago. Jesse will be hungry by noon and he hopes Gabriel is free to sneak out to the burger place they enjoy so much. He loves to see Gabriel in a crowded place when he’s not trying to blend it, because he does it naturally. He enjoys the little things like out of the fryer french-fries or fingers sticky with melted cheddar cheese from a burger. Now that he recalls the look on Gabriel’s face when he’s wearing a normal long sleeves shirt and not his usual Blackwatch hoodie, while he licks his fingers and smiles to al the flavors mixed in his mouth, he wonders if that’s how he also felt last night. Jesse for sure was in a cloud of bliss, he’s still in a high state and will only continue after he devours the breakfast Gabriel brought him to start his day.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk McReyes or McHanzo to me on [tumblr](http://hellagaymccree.tumblr.com/) maybe.


End file.
